Season 4
Season 4 of How I Met Your Mother aired from September 22, 2008 to May 18, 2009 and contained 24 episodes from to . Synopsis Stella says "yes" to Ted's proposal. Robin takes a new job in Japan, but quickly resigns, returning to New York to attend Ted's wedding. Stella leaves Ted at the altar to get back together with the father of her daughter, Tony. Barney struggles with his feelings for Robin as his company shifts him to the management team of a new acquisition, Goliath National Bank (GNB). Marshall and Lily move to their new apartment and debate over whether or not they're ready to have children. Robin becomes roommates with Ted and gets a job as an anchor for a 4:00 A.M. news show after Barney sends out her video resume. Ted finds out about Barney's feelings for Robin when Ted and Robin sleep together constantly so they won't fight over each others bad co-living habits. Ted is asked to design the new GNB headquarters but he is fired after the plans for the new building is scrapped. Because of this, Ted loses his job and then starts his own company, Mosbius Designs. Ted finds out Lily has sabotaged all of his relationships with anyone she doesn't approve of and indirectly may have inspired his breakup with Robin. Robin and Ted end up talking about it, causing their friendship to begin moving towards a positive note. As Barney finally sleeps with his 200th woman, after rubbing it in the face of the childhood bully that taunted him into pursuing it, he questions what the rest of his life would be about now, leaving him more certain of his feelings for Robin. Ted, while carrying the yellow umbrella, bumps into Stella and Tony. Tony later decides to visit him, sympathizing with Ted over his loss of Stella. Tony offers him a job as a professor of architecture, which Ted initially turns down. Lily abandons the group and disappears for four weeks after hearing a dirty joke from Barney. In the season finale, Robin finds out about Barney's love for her, which she cautiously reciprocates. Ted decides he is done being an architect and finally decides to instead teach architecture classes. The finale ends with Ted stating that the mother was in the first class he went into. Cast Main Cast :In order of character appearances :* Josh Radnor as Ted Mosby (24/24) :* Jason Segel as Marshall Eriksen (24/24) :* Cobie Smulders as Robin Scherbatsky (24/24) :* Neil Patrick Harris as Barney Stinson (24/24) :* Alyson Hannigan as Lily Aldrin (22/24) (Does not appear in and ) :* Bob Saget as Future Ted (24/24) (Uncredited, voice only) Recurring Cast :In order of character appearances :* Sarah Chalke as Stella Zinman (6/24) :* David Henrie as Luke Mosby (4/24) :* Lyndsy Fonseca as Penny Mosby (4/24) :* Charlene Amoia as Wendy the Waitress (4/24) :* Bryan Callen as Bilson (4/24) :* Jason Jones as Tony Grafanello (3/24) :* Darcy Rose Byrnes as Lucy Zinman (3/24) :* Joe Nieves as Carl MacLaren (1/24) :* Marshall Manesh as Ranjit (1/24) Episode List: 2008 - 2009 |} Notes and Trivia *This is the first season to contain 24 episodes. All subsequent seasons had 24 episodes as well. *Both Alyson Hannigan and Cobie Smulders were pregnant during the fourth season, so their character's are seen wearing loose clothing, and holding large objects to cover their stomachs. *Alyson Hannigan's pregnancy was referenced throughout most of the season. *During the episode The Possimpible, Lily is shown competing in two hot dog eating contest (one in a flashback and one in the present) where she has a visibly enlarged stomach. *When Marshall attempts to jump across the roof to the neighboring apartment building in The Leap, Lily tries to stop him by claiming she's pregnant. She then feels insulted when Marshall says that he noticed that she's been gaining weight recently. *Lily's disappearance from the group after hearing Barney's dirty joke was actually her maternity leave. External Links * de:Staffel 4 it:Quarta Stagione uk:Сезон 4 es:Cuarta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Season 4